The New Beginning of Bree Tanner
by MollyWollyRose
Summary: Bree Tanner is afraid and confused. What Riley told her about the Cullens isn't true at all. If it were, why would they have risked their lives to save her? And what does the wolf pack have to do with this?


**The beginning is iffy. I didn't want to re-read Eclipse again, so I'm trying to remember the abridged version from the movie. Everything after this is my imagination! **

**Bella will not have Renesmee. Her transformation will be untroubled. But Jake will find someone else. -cough-Leah-cough.**

**I'm just pissed because Steph Meyer really had a great chance to expand her story line. Bree could have been a parallel to Bella's situation and could have added a lot more to the story. Instead, she took the easy way out and killed her off.**

**I know there are a million other stories like this, but give it a chance. My Bree will be bad ass! **

**

* * *

****The New Beginning of Bree Tanner: Bree Tanner is afraid and confused. What Riley told her about the Cullens isn't true at all. If it were, why would they have risked their lives to save her? And what does the wolf pack have to do with this?**

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

"It seems you have forgotten one." The child-like vampire said, gesturing to me. Her cape fluttered behind her because of the gentle wind. I could smell the expensive fabric mixed in with the scent of the burning newborn vampires behind us. If I could have, I would have gagged.

"We've offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." The blond vampire replied. He and his wife stood protectively in front of me. Somewhere deep in the pit of my heart told me that it wouldn't help if the big vampire in the cloak was to attack me.

"That wasn't yours to offer, Carlisle." She turned to me, finally meeting my eyes. I peeked at her through the shoulders of Carlisle and his wife. "Who created you? Why are you here? How many of you were created?"

A searing pain tore through my head, causing me to scream loudly. It was nothing compared to those horrible three days before I woke up as a vampire. This was much worse. As opposed to burning, my head felt like it was going to explode. As suddenly as it began, it ended. I took unneeded deep breaths, the earthly smell of the healthy soil calming me.

"You don't have to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know." The child-like girl smiled a little at Carlisle's wife. Her red eyes were alight with mischievousness. If she looked anymore delighted, I would have mistaken her for a kid in a candy store.

"I know." Was all she said. My hate for her grew exponentially. A calming wave overtook me and I looked around in fright. The other blonde vampire smiled slightly at me, nodding encouragingly. I tipped my head in thanks. _This one is the one that controls emotions. His wife can see the future. I wonder what I can do..._

Everyone turned to stare at me, and I realized I hadn't answered the questions. The questions in my head would have to wait until later. The little girl vampire had that look in her eyes again. Panting from the ground, I hastened to answer her. "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more. I don't know. Riley never told me who created us."

The mind-reader interrupted and answered that question. His human was hanging on his arm."Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her, Jane?" His silky voice was not without malice. The beautiful blonde vampire gasped slightly and her scarily huge and muscular husband squeezed her hand. She calmed immediately and looked at me.

"Now, Edward. I'm sure if Jane and the Volturi knew of Victoria and her intentions, they would have intervened. Right Jane?" Carlisle reasoned with Edward.

"Of course." Jane said, in a clipped, polite voice that indicated that that was the last thing she and her 'Volturi' would have done. Edward obviously knew that too because his lips curled into a snarl. She glared at me. "And this Victoria, did she create you?"

"I don't know." I said, flinching a little at her piercing eyes. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night...It was so dark, and it hurt..." Shuddering at the hazy memories of my last few moments as a human, I paused, but continued quickly. "He didn't want us to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe." From Edward, I now knew. Jane's quick glance at Edward told me that she was thinking the same thing.

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here. He said the city was theirs and they were coming to get us. Once they were gone, the blood would be ours. And he gave us her scent." I said pointing at that stupid girl. Bella, I now remembered. "He said we would know we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got her first could have her."

I remembered the night he gave us these instructions. Many of the newborns all split up to hunt after the briefing. I remember my group saying that they wanted her first, for revenge. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have been miserable. My thoughts were particularly murderous. I didn't want this life. But because of that insignificant little bitch, we were stuck.

We had no choice. And because of her, I had no memory of my past life. Any fond memories I might have had of my family and friends were gone. Even Diego, my only real friend in this new life, was gone forever.

And it was all because of her.

Edward flexed his jaw at my thoughts, glaring at the clearing, not making eye contact with me. I guess my thoughts really aren't safe. And I didn't care. He needs to hear the unpleasant truth about his human.

Jane stood still. She nodded in amazement. "I've never seen a coven escape a threat of this magnitude intact before." Then she sighed. "I want to go home now. Our work is done."

I almost sighed in relief. But then she gestured to me, speaking to the big vampire with the cloak. "Felix, take care of that."

He began to walk toward me. The fortune-telling vampire and the beautiful blonde girl stood in front of me protectively. Carlisle stepped forward and tried to reason with them. "She didn't know the rules. The child didn't know any better."

Carlisle's wife spoke up. "We'll vouch for her. She didn't know what she was doing."

Jane smiled beatifically. "That isn't your choice to make Carlisle."

Carlisle slumped his shoulders in defeat and nodded sadly. He waved the two vampires away from me. _No! _I wanted to say. _Protect me! Please? _But I couldn't fault his decision. The four cloaked vampires who stood before us obviously had great powers and authority. Jane's pain inflicting gaze proved that. Although it was seven to four, they were outnumbered and overpowered by talent alone.

Felix continued to walk toward my prone form.

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I've barely had a chance to live. _But I closed my eyes in preparation for my impending death.

_-CRASH- ROAR- _

There was a high keening sound. I opened my eyes to see the werewolves from before, minus the one who got hurt and the one who carried him off. There were eight in total. I opened my eyes just in time to see Felix's limbs being thrown into the remaining flames.

Jane, her twin, and the other cloaked vampire were fighting to the death. It seemed that there were two Cullens and two werewolves to each vampire. Edward came to me, dragging Bella behind him. It was obvious that he wasn't going to fight unless she was in danger.

But I didn't understand. The werewolves and the Cullens were saving me after all? Before I could ponder that any longer, there was another keening sound, and the cloaked vampire was tossed into the revived flames next.

Jane and her twin were left. The werewolves and Cullens together surrounded them. Carlisle shouted something at the werewolves and they attacked her twin.

I began to feel optimistic for the first time in a while. It was obvious that the werewolves and the Cullens were going to win. Despite Jane's power and whatever power her twin possessed, they would be obliterated.

Another keening sound arose. Jane's twin was tossed into the flames. Whatever power he tried to utilize didn't work against the werewolves. There was only Jane left.

She screeched and glared at the sandy brown wolf. The moment she activated her power, the wolves all collapsed and howled in anguish. My dead heart tore at the sight of Sandy, as I dubbed the smallest wolf, in pain.

I closed my eyes and willed it to go away with all my might, wanting to spare whoever I could from that terrible pain, especially the wolves who risked everything to save me. I was tired of hearing the sounds of death and pain. It was all I had known for a long time. Shuddering, I retreated to the happy place in my mind, the one I had created to block out all unpleasant things.

I just wanted it to be over.

The howls of pain began to disappear and I sighed in relief opening my eyes. _Jane must have given up. Thank God._

One by one, the wolves began to rise. But Jane hadn't let up on her power, like I had assumed. How were they enduring it? _Another one of the Cullens must have some sort of power. I shouldn't be surprised._ She continued to glare at Sandy and when he rose unsteadily, she screeched again in frustration.

Jane took off toward the forest. Some of the Cullens and the wolf pack ran after her. All was quiet for what seemed to be an eternity. The only sound circulating the meadow was Bella's breathing and heartbeat mixed in with the sounds of the dimming flames.

Moments later, the Cullens came back. The tall, blonde one spoke first. "We chased her all the way to the cliffs. She jumped into the ocean. Jane is probably halfway to Italy by now."

"What does that mean, Jasper?" Bella asked in her slightly whiny voice.

"It means that we..." He waved his hands around, indicating all of us. "Are in big trouble. Once Aro gets word of this, he'll come straight here."

"We destroyed the crown jewels of his guard. Without them, he will have nothing. The Volturi, particularly Aro, will be pissed." Edward said. Bella began to tremble and Edward hastened to calm her down.

The wolfpack came into the clearing one by one, forming a half circle. I could see the separation line between us and them. Sandy caught my eye and I found myself sucked into his gaze. We stared and stared.

I didn't realize that I was moving towards him until I felt an arm on my shoulder. The tall, blonde vampire looked down at me, his eyes questioning my sanity. Edward came up to me and they seemed to have a silent conversation. He let me go and I continued to walk.

When I crossed that imaginary line, I stopped in front of their leader, the big, black wolf. I wanted to thank them all for saving me, for giving me a second chance to live my life.

"Thank you so, so much. I don't know why you did it, or why you cared, but I still thank you." Smiling a little, I touched the top of the leader's head. Hs fur was really soft. "I owe you guys everything."

The wolves began to howl and bark. Edward and the Cullens smiled behind me. There was obviously no apparent danger. My head turned and I regarded Sandy. He was still staring at me.

I took a step toward him. A large gray wolf jumped in front of me and I jumped back in surprise. The black wolf seemed to say something to it and it backed off. I continued to walk, zombie-like, until I was directly in front of him.

As I stared into his eyes, the world around me disappeared. It was only me and that wolf. I reached out to stroke his soft coat and he purred in response.

A scream sounded out from somewhere. The wolves looked at each other anxiously and trotted off one by one. I had no doubt that the scream came from their injured brother. With regret, I backed away from my wolf. The black one waited behind for him and he turned to leave with one last longing gaze at me.

I felt kind of empty without the reassuring warmth of my wolf.

Shaking off those feelings, I turned to the Cullens and began to walk to Carlisle and his wife, my new mother and father.

I snuck a glimpse at Bella as I walked back. My throat burned as I inhaled her scent, but I was so used to it by now that it didn't bother me. She wasn't worth my time to kill. I wouldn't do that to Edward Cullen. He didn't deserve it.

But I still couldn't figure out why she was glaring at me.

They engulfed me in their arms and smiled down at me. The rest of the Cullens looked on and we began to walk toward their home.

I turned to look at the spot where the wolf was and sighed.

This was the beginning of my new life as Bree Tanner, vampire.

* * *

**I felt bad offing Jane, because I think she's the most useful vampire in existence. Who needs mind reading and faulty future seeing when you can cause pain with a single glance? **

**TEAM JANE FOREVER!**


End file.
